Wedding Dress
by h8ers.gonna.h8
Summary: Aku menepuk bahumu pelan, sembari berharap ada aliran listrik yang mengalir dari sentuhanku, agar kau tersadar. Song fic, one-shot. R n R please :D


**A/N: **Diceritakan di sini bahwa Lily Evans tak pernah memutuskan pertemanan dengan Severus Snape, sampai ia tewas di tangan Pangeran Kegelapan.

Angsty ajah (ga berani pake "banget").

Songfic Taeyang – Wedding Dress. (Silakan di-download sendiri XD)

Jadinya kayak fanfic Harry Potter, dengan sedikit rasa songfic Korean pop.

Nah loh. Baca aja dah. Dan review!

**Warning:** agak OOC kayanya. Chara death (as in the books).

**Disclaimer:**

Taeyang - 웨딩드레스 (Wedding Dress) © YG Entertainment, 2009.

Harry Potter and related chars © J. K. Rowling.

-o0o-

**Wedding Dress**

"Severus!" kau berlari ke tiang koridor tempat aku berdiri, terisak. "Aku bertengkar lagi dengannya, Sev... kau _harus _dengar apa yang ia katakan kepadaku..."

Lalu kau meraih ujung syal hijauku, dan menggunakannya untuk menghapus air matamu.

Kau selalu melakukannya saat kau bertengkar dengan James.

Meskipun begitu, aku tidak keberatan. Tidak sama sekali.

"Memangnya apa?" sahutku dingin. Setidaknya, berusaha dingin.

"Dia – dia bilang aku ini tidak pengertian, Sev – dia bilang aku tak pernah bisa mengerti kebiasaannya, kepribadiannya yang – yang seperti itu, Sev! Coba kau pikir, aku kurang sabar apa dalam menghadapinya selama ini? Kurang sabar apa, saat aku harus menghadapi kelakuannya yang menjengkelkan setiap hari? Dan dia masih bisa berkata aku _tidak pengertian_?" Lalu kau menangis sesenggukan.

Aku menepuk bahumu pelan,

sembari berharap ada aliran listrik yang mengalir dari sentuhanku, agar kau tersadar.

Lalu aku memikirkan kata-kata untuk menenangkanmu lagi.

"Lily, kau harus kuat. Menjalani hubungan dengan seseorang memang membutuhkan tingkat kesabaran tertentu. Anggap saja ini ujian untuk hubungan kalian. Anggap saja kejadian ini sebagai kesempatan bagi kalian... untuk..."

Ada pedang tak terlihat menembus ulu hatiku. Sakit.

"...untuk berpisah sejenak, untuk berpikir, lalu menyadari bahwa kalian... _saling_ mencintai."

Kau menatapku. Cahaya itu selalu sama seperti saat pertama kita bertemu. Selalu seindah itu.

Lalu kau tersenyum.

Kurasa penglihatan ini saja cukup untuk menghias mimpiku malam ini, Lily.

"Terima kasih, Severus... Kau benar-benar _teman_ yang baik..."

_when you have a fight with him  
><em>

_sometimes you cry  
><em>

_and feel sad and blue  
><em>

_I become hopeful  
><em>

_my heart aches secretly  
><em>

_then just a hint of your smile  
><em>

_can make me feel fine again_

-o0o-

_Beberapa tahun kemudian..._

"Dia melamarmu?" kataku terkejut. Kau mengangguk senang, sembari menunjukkan cincin platina dengan sebutir berlian kecil di atasnya, yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirimu.

Cincin yang sederhana, tapi indah. Sama sepertimu.

"Sekarang aku tunangannya, Sev!" kau berseru senang, dan aku tersenyum pahit. "Kami akan menghabiskan beberapa bulan ke depan untuk merencanakan semuanya – upacara, resepsi, dan lain sebagainya – _kau kenapa_, Sev? Kenapa murung begitu?"

Kau menyadarinya. Kau menangkap kepahitan itu. Karena kebodohanku sendiri – _kenapa juga kau harus mengekspresikan ketidaksetujuanmu itu, Severus Tobias Snape? Dia memang tidak menguasai Legilimency, tapi dia bisa membaca ekspresi wajahmu!_

Aku merutuki diri sendiri.

Segera aku tanam pikiran-pikiran palsu di benakku. Kututup pikiranku rapat-rapat. Kuatur senyumku menjadi seakan bahagia.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa – aku hanya lupa mengecek persediaan bahan ramuan di Hogwarts sebelum aku pulang tadi."

"Wah, benarkah? Bukankah besok jadwal pelajaranmu penuh? Kau kembali saja ke Hogwarts, itu lebih baik daripada besok para siswa harus kehabisan bahan ramuan, kan?"

"Kau benar, Lil. Aku akan ke Hogwarts sekarang."

"Oke, daaah!" katamu ceria.

Aku berjalan keluar dari area The Three Broomsticks menuju Hogwarts – ingat, kau tidak bisa ber-Apparate atau ber-Disapparate keluar masuk Hogwarts.

_Aku sahabatmu, Lily._ Sahabatmu, dan takkan pernah lebih dari itu.

Jika kau tahu yang sebenarnya, pasti kau akan menjauhiku.

Pasti kau akan menganggapku pengecut yang tak bisa mengungkapkan cinta. _Well, I'm not a Gryffindor after all, _Lily. Aku takkan pernah seberani dia, yang merebut engkau dari rangkulanku setelah 14 tahun kita bersama.

_Aku takkan pernah seberani James Potter yang engkau cintai._

Lalu sayup-sayup dari arah bar, kau memanggil namaku lagi.

"Severus! Severus, tunggu!" kau terengah di belakangku. Aku menoleh. "Ada apa, Lil?"

"Aku lupa bilang padamu tadi – kau... kau mau kan, memainkan piano di hari pernikahanku? Kami mengadakannya hari Sabtu, jadi takkan mengganggu jadwal mengajarmu. Dan semua orang tahu bahwa permainan pianomu sangat indah..."

Aku tersenyum datar.

"Kau mau, kan, Sev? Anggap saja kado pernikahan dari sahabat mempelai wanita – "

Sahabat mempelai wanita. Baik. Setidaknya aku sudah tahu kau menganggapku apa.

Aku mengangguk cepat.

Tiba-tiba kau memelukku.

Aku menutup pikiranku lagi, agar kata-kata ini bisa berlari bebas di dalamnya tanpa terbaca siapapun: _Lily, tinggalkan dia, lupakan dia, datanglah kepadaku_.

Sebuah butiran cair nan bening jatuh dari sudut mataku.

-o0o-

Gereja itu kecil dan tak terlalu ramai. Dekorasinya pun sederhana saja, hanya buket bunga kecil dan pita putih di beberapa sudut utama.

Ini memang ciri khas dekorasi ruangan gaya Lily. Aku hafal betul.

Mereka nampaknya sudah hampir lengkap. Aku melihat ketiga sahabat James lainnya. Sirius terlihat paling rapi di antara mereka – sepertinya ia akan menjadi pengiring James. Ada orangtua Lily dan James, beberapa kawan semasa sekolah di Hogwarts, para profesor, dan lainnya – tidak seluruhnya kukenal.

Aku sudah duduk di depan piano saat mereka mulai mengisi bangku-bangku gereja.

Lily, aku _bersumpah_ akan memberikan apapun asalkan aku tak ada di sini sekarang. Asalkan aku tak harus memainkan piano...

mendentingkan nada-nada yang terindah... di hari pernikahanmu...

atas permintaanmu.

_Aku akan memberikan apa saja._

Hening. Aku mendengar langkah kaki yang berat, dan semua orang menengok ke arah pintu gereja. Para wanita berseru "Ooooh..." dengan penuh rasa terpesona saat James dan Sirius masuk ruangan. Aku tahu sebabnya – aku tahu betul mengenai pesona Sirius, sang bintang paling terang yang senyumnya dapat melemahkan begitu banyak wanita. Dan James yang, meski tak setampan Sirius, tetap terlihat luar biasa dalam setelan tuksedo-nya hari ini.

Mereka luar biasa bagi semua orang, kecuali aku.

Kau tahu, Lily? Seharusnya itu aku.

Aku, yang telah belasan tahun memendam rasa ini kepadamu.

Aku, yang telah mati-matian belajar Legilimency dan Occlumency demi menyelamatkan rahasiaku tentangmu.

Aku, yang begitu bodoh karena tak pernah berani berkata cinta.

Aku, pria yang mengenalmu dan mencintaimu lebih dari dia...

Seharusnya aku sekarang berjalan menuju altar bersama sahabat terbaikku, lalu menunggu kau datang... bukannya duduk dengan bodoh di depan piano seperti ini dan melihat kau dinikahi orang lain!

Lalu aku mendengar langkah kaki dua orang. Ternyata itu ayahmu... dan kau.

Mungkin benar kata mereka, terkadang ada bidadari yang sudi turun ke bumi, bergaun putih dan bersemu merah. Ada sesuatu darimu hari ini yang membuat pedang itu menusuk ulu hatiku dengan lebih lambat, lebih pedih dan menyakitkan.

Perlambat langkahmu, Lily, perlambat langkahmu... agar aku bisa menatapmu sebelum kau menikahi pria itu...

Kau melirikku. Aku tahu apa yang ada di benakmu: _tolong berikan aku permainan pianomu yang terbaik ya, Severus._

Pasti. Akan kuberikan yang terbaik. Kalau bisa, akan kutuangkan semua yang kurasakan di setiap tekanan jariku pada tuts-tuts piano itu. Mereka yang peka terhadap musik pasti akan mengerti maksud permainan pianoku. Sungguh, Lily.

_When the music starts  
><em>

_You will vow to spend  
><em>

_The rest of your life with him  
><em>

_How I prayed every night  
><em>

_This day would never come_

_The wedding dress you're wearing_

_It's not me (next to you)  
><em>

-o0o-

Aku membencimu, Lily. Aku sangat membencimu. Karena berbagai alasan. Alasan yang hanya masuk akal untukku, tidak untuk orang lain.

Ralat. Aku berusaha sangat keras untuk membencimu. Bahkan untuk mencelakaimu.

Dan di sinilah aku, berlutut di hadapan penyihir terhebat dan terjahat sepanjang masa – Lord Voldemort.

-o0o-

_Beberapa bulan kemudian..._

"Kau telah memberiku informasi yang sangat berharga, Severus," ujarnya kepadaku, dengan suaranya yang bernada tinggi, kejam dan dingin.

"Dengan senang hati, Tuanku." Aku tahu Voldemort takkan pernah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kau tahu, Severus? Ada dua anak yang memenuhi ramalan yang baru kau sampaikan itu. Putra Frank Longbottom dan putra James Potter. Siapa menurutmu yang harus kuhabisi?"

Oh, tidak.

_Lily, aku memang ingin mencelakaimu, tapi tidak sejauh ini!_

Aku menutup pikiranku dan mencoba menyelami pikiran Voldemort. Tak ada apapun di sana. Ia pasti telah memblokir pikirannya juga.

Lalu mata merahnya berkilat.

"Tuanku, kumohon jangan sakiti Lily Potter. Aku mencintainya."

Ia tersenyum sinis, kemudian terbang begitu saja lewat jendela.

_Terkutuklah aku. Aku telah mencelakakan hidupmu._

-o0o-

"Jangan Harry, jangan Harry, tolong jangan Harry!"

"Minggir, gadis bodoh... minggir, sekarang."

"Jangan Harry, kumohon jangan, ambil aku, bunuh aku saja –"

"Ini peringatan terakhirku –"

"Jangan Harry! Tolong... kasihani kami... kasihani kami... Jangan Harry! Jangan Harry! Kumohon – apapun akan kulakukan..."

"Minggir, minggir, perempuan!" (i)

Kau tahu, Lily? Setelah Voldemort pergi dari hadapanku, aku langsung menghadap Dumbledore... memohon padanya agar bisa menjagamu tetap aman... dan aku berjanji akan memberikan segalanya untuk itu...

Saat itu, aku berada di samping rumahmu. Aku mendengar semuanya... jeritanmu, jeritan Voldemort, tangisan Harry yang tiba-tiba berhenti...

Aku melihat cahaya hijau bertebaran, mencabut nyawamu, menghancurkan rumahmu...

Satu-satunya yang kucintai di dunia ini, pergi untuk selamanya, karena kesalahanku sendiri.

Maafkan aku, Lily – meskipun aku tahu kata maaf takkan cukup.

Tetapi semua sudah terlambat...

Bahkan penyesalanku pun datang terlambat.

Ralat, penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat.

_You never knew how I felt about you  
><em>

_And I hated you so  
><em>

_Sometimes I wished you would be unhappy  
><em>

_Now I have no more tears left to cry  
><em>

_When I'm by myself I talk to you like you're here  
><em>

_I've felt so restless every night  
><em>

_Maybe I've known all along this would happen  
><em>

-o0o-

"Anaknya bertahan hidup. Anak itu memiliki matanya, persis matanya. Aku yakin kau ingat bentuk dan warna mata Lily Evans?"

"JANGAN!" aku berteriak. "Pergi... meninggal..."

"Apakah ini penyesalan, Severus?"

"Kuharap... kuharap _aku_ mati..."

"Dan apa gunanya itu bagi siapapun?" kata Dumbledore dingin. "Jika kau mencintai Lily Evans, jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, maka jalanmu ke depan sudah jelas."

"Apa – apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu bagaimana dan mengapa ia meninggal. Pastikan itu tidak sia-sia. Bantu aku melindungi putra Lily."

"Dia tak perlu perlindungan, Pangeran Kegelapan telah pergi –"

"Pangeran Kegelapan akan kembali, dan Harry Potter akan berada dalam bahaya besar saat ia kembali." (ii)

Sejak malam itu, aku mempertaruhkan hidupku untuk melindungi putramu. Putramu bersamanya. Tapi aku tak terlalu peduli – ia putramu, dan ia memiliki matamu.

Aku sadar, anak itu adalah bagian terakhir dari dirimu yang akan ada untukku selama aku hidup.

Dan aku sadar, melindungi putramu adalah satu-satunya jalan agar aku bisa kembali menatap matamu.

Aku akan membantu Harry Potter. Aku akan membantu Albus Dumbledore.

Aku akan membantumu.

_Please forget how miserable I looked  
><em>

_It's going to be unbearably hard for me  
><em>

_For a long while to come_

**-END-**

(i) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, chapter 17, Bathilda's Secret

(ii) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, chapter 33, The Prince's Tale

**A/N: **Gimana? Geje yah? :/ sebenernya pengen bikin yang nge-angsty banget, tapi kok kayaknya jadi nanggung yah angst-nya. Huhu. Oke, intinya mah ripiu lah ;D


End file.
